Valentine
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: [FFVI] When Edgar sets to the task of undressing Celes, he realizes that the immature goal is the root of a far deeper desire. Why did love have to be such a difficult thing...EdgarXCeles V-day fluff.


A/N: A pairing that I guiltily champion even though it's so uncannon XD I've seen a few writers write them so well together, so I figured I'd give it a shot for Valentine's Day. Here goes, hope you enjoy!

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Valentine

Today was the day lovers often looked forward to. A day in which, they could share their love with the world without looking odd or getting strange looks. This holiday was fairly new to the world, but a beloved one all the same. For a certain King, this was his favorite holiday: it was always easy to shmooz the ladies on said day. But this year was different. The young bachelor was no longer content in having the company of just any woman – no, it had to be her. Her, with all of her stoic grace and distant air. With her hair as pale as freshly fallen snow, skin to match. He had tried for weeks to see what lay underneath that army garb, and today he was utterly determined to see whatever curves (for in his mind, she could be nothing less than perfection) scars, and any other minute details that would be present on her naked form. The tricky part, he thought, was charming her enough – or inebriating her enough – to get her to take off her clothing. He decided that the former would be easier to do, as to not ruin the relationship they had forged between the two of them.

It was with this thought, that he went into his personal common room. She had been staying here – much to his delight – until she decided where she needed, or wanted to go next. She often had come to his domain to rest, but in the past few months or so, their cordial small talk had turned into snarky banter, and then to deep, personal talks about one another. One thing had led to another, and he had kissed her, sinking his hands into her silky tendrils of pale blond hair he loved so much. He continued when he heard her cries of pleasure – and before the two knew it, they had collapsed onto the sofa in which they were sitting, a tangle of limbs and clothing. In the heat of the moment, he began to undo the laces on her tunic. She had raised a hand to stop him - her dominant one, he noted, as he traced the runic scars on her palm reverently.

"No," she protested breathily. "I need-"

"Protection?" he cut in cheekily. She winced.

"To go. This is not the time, or place for such conduct. You know that Edgar."

"Mmm, but it is rather entertaining conduct, don't you think, milady?"

Celes sighed. With one swift shove, she pushed him off of her. He was cursing her unnatural strength as she did so. Why did she have to have been a General?

"Don't joke about this. It isn't a game."

"I know," he returned, all jest out of his voice. He took her hand in his, soaking in her warmth. "I don't want to rush you, but…"

Her usual mask of ice graced her features. She took her hand from him, ignoring the disappointment in his gaze as she did so.

"But what?"

"We've been pussyfooting around, this, whatever it is we're doing, for months!" he ran a hand through his golden tresses. "When then, Celes? When will we be more than merely companions?" he laughed bitterly. "Does all of this time together change nothing between us?"

Silence. He wasn't surprised. When Celes had nothing to say, she was silent. That was one of the things that he loved about her – no awkward conversations, no strained small talk. If she had nothing to say, she would remain quiet, eerily so. It was a blessing, and a curse. Right now, he wished she were more conversational. This particular silence, was killing him.

"I need…" she started slowly. Edgar leaned in to hear her. "I need…time, to adjust to this. I-I'm not-" she bit her bottom lip. "Not used to…this. To…caring, for someone. It's very difficult for me to adjust, Edgar. I need time."

"Then time you shall have, my dear," he said with no hesitation. He stroked her cheek with his index finger. She smiled at the gesture – he didn't realize what an affect her smile would have on him, until now. It made his heart skip a beat.

"I need to go to Tzen. I'll be back after then."

"So far? Surely I'm not that grotesque."

She chuckled.

"The trade agreements, Edgar. I'm acting as ambassador for Jidor, remember?"

"Ah, yes," he kissed her hand. "Then I will anxiously await your return, milady. Safe travels."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, pinning him with an exasperated look.

"You're so hopeless, your majesty."

"Hopelessly in love with you, Celes."

"Such a fool," her words were laced with laughter.

With that, she wriggled from his grip with some difficulty – his hand was like a vice grip on hers. She took her travel pack and walked out the front gates of Castle Figaro.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

This had been three weeks ago, and Edgar had just received word that Celes was going to be returning today. He didn't know which was more endearing to him – that she had taken the time to plan her return on today of all days, or that she had remembered that this had been his favorite holiday. Through the weeks, he found himself missing her more and more, and though he was loathed to admit it, he had fallen head over heels, madly in love with the ex-General, and was planning to tell her today. Well, that was part of his plan: He still wanted to see her naked, that was a major priority of his, as well. But love was the more pressing matter at hand. He realized he had told her before she left, how he felt, but the two of them were used to saying such things jokingly to one another –to the extent that, one day when they both were feeling particularly daft, they decided to play a joke on the entire castle in which she was the current Lady he was attempting to woo into his bed. That day was filled with boisterous "Oh darlings" and "Dearests" followed up with various, over-zealous love letters that the two laughed over how ridiculous they were in private over drinks. The Chancellor had forbid Celes return for a few weeks after that stunt, and she had always worn that certain defiant act with a degree of pride.

"Is this my first demerit, Chancellor?" she had asked him when he finished shouting for her to leave. Edgar nodded solemnly.

"And your record was so spotless until this point, milady! What ever will you do?"

"I do not know, my King," she shook her head just as gravely. "I simply do not know."

Ah, good times, Edgar thought. But so very off topic. How on Earth will I not only tell her how I truly feel, but also undress her?

Then it hit him. It was so simple! Why fix what was not broken? He of all people should have known this: when a certain machine was working perfectly, why add any upgrades? She was coming tonight too, this was perfect!

Without a moment's hesitation, he set his plan into motion. This would be a night Celes would never forget.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

Celes walked through the halls of Figaro, a bit puzzled. She entered as she usually had, through the front gate, but the guards had looked at her strangely. She couldn't bathe before returning to the castle, she hoped that wasn't it? She always returned in the same attire – a light blue, worn travel tunic, leggings and her various gear. Fortunately for her, all was made clear when she Neared the doors to the throne room – where she usually met the King – and saw a large archway, filled with white, red, and yellow roses. Lace hung down and made a waterfall affect that simultaneously stunned and bedazzled her. She was almost afraid to disturb the masterpiece, in fear that it would irritate the display. But she pushed through that fear as she opened the door to the throne room.

Inside, was equal splendor. More roses, accompanied with bejeweled and crystalized versions of the flower, stood in vases all over the room. She walked up to the King – lazily draped across his throne – but still looking resplendent in velvet robes and silk tunic. His cape rustled as he stood, extending his hand to her.

"Welcome back, my fair maiden!" he cried. "Care to join me upstairs?"

"And leave all of this lovely scenery?"

"Ah, so you like it?"

"It's breathtaking," she walked over to one of the redder blossoms and touched the petals reverently. "You've outdone yourself this year. Who is this all for?"

Edgar deadpanned. In a few strides, he was right in front of her, his face nothing but serious. He tipped her chin upward so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You must be joking," he genuinely felt horrified. "Who do you think?"

She spun around to get a better look at the room.

"Terra?"

"Celes!" he shouted exasperatedly. "Do you honestly think this is for Terra?"

"You seemed quite fond of her when we travelled."

"Is her favorite flower a rose?"

"No, that's…" she blushed as realization hit her. "Oh."

"Oh!" he copied. He hit his forehead. "All she can say is 'Oh!'! Why do I even bother!"

"You're being dramatic. I was joking!" she lied.

"Am I? Am i!? Joking, she says!"

"A bit, yes."

Edgar didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting an overly joyous reaction from her, but the simplicity of her responses was more than he could take. He lost all of his poise in that instant…until he noticed her tells. The gaze darting here and there, the slight tremble of her fingers as if she wanted to fidget. It was then that it all fell into place. He snapped his fingers excitedly.

"You're nervous!"

"What?" she tried to respond coolly. He caught the waver in her voice and pounced on it.

"Aha! You are!"

"I didn't say that," she took a step back. "This is all very…odd."

"And lovely?"

"I didn't say that. I said it was breathtaking."

"Same thing!"

"D-d-"

"And now you're stuttering!"

"Will you stop it?" she finally hissed lowly. "This is a bit much, even for you. What was the point of all of this, to start a fight as soon as I came back? Because if so, it's working very well."

"Celes!"

"Edgar!"

They both stared each other down before devolving into uproarious laughter. After a few minutes, they calmed.

"Thank you," she finally said. "It's beautiful. But, I still don't know why…?"

"It should be obvious, my dear," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the crown of hers. "Because I love you, that's all."

As if slapped, Celes ripped away from his embrace. She pinned him with an iron gaze as she made a decent amount of space between them.

"Don't jest with me, Edgar. Not today."

"Celes," he spoke more timidly than before. "I'm not joking. I do love you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"Oh."

More of that irritating silence.

"Celes?" he finally said.

"I…love you as well," a sigh of relief. "I've been debating whether I should tell you ever since I left. It's funny, isn't it?"

The King took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Thank you for saying it first. It made it much easier."

"I live to serve, dearest one," he pecked her on the cheek. "Shall we head upstairs? I've a lovely dinner for two awaiting us."

"Among other things, I take it."

"You know me too well."

Celes arched an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, I do."

He tugged on her hand. She began to follow him upstairs, dropping her travelling things in the common room they knew all too well.

That night, King Edgar finally got his wish.

Celes undressed, and their night was everything he dreamed it would be.

I:I:I:I:I:I:I:

A/N: I meant for this to be a drabble, but it exploded into this story. It's a little out of the norm for me, and if either character is OOC, I apologize. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
